


To-Do List

by sallyamongpoison



Series: Something So Domestic AUs [3]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, mention of sexual situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:50:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8591347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallyamongpoison/pseuds/sallyamongpoison
Summary: In which, on a cold winter's night, Dorian and Cullen add a few things to their to-do list.





	

Shorter days and longer nights had never really suited him. Of course it was nice to wrap up in a blanket by the fire or drink some hot chocolate, but it never really meant that much. This was the time of year for family and being close, and other than the obligatory office parties and sometimes being invited out of pity to visit friends for the holidays...Dorian had never been much of one for them. He was a social creature, yes, but given the choice he would have preferred a bit of mulled wine on the couch as opposed to either having to put up with Halward and Aquinea or feeling like a sixth or seventh wheel. He’d just never really found a lot of reason to be happy when it was dark and cold and bleak for what felt like most of the year since coming to Ferelden.

That said...there was a bright spot. 

In midst of the darkness there was golden hair that did a decent job at pretending to be the sun. It was a halo in the overhead kitchen lights, bathed a handsome face in its glow, and even though it was raining and dark and miserable outside Dorian couldn’t help but smile when he got home. Cullen had cooked. It had been a long day, and he got to come home to something warm and home made. That was a bright spot in all the darkness. Cullen’s smile could melt all the snow and ice in Ferelden as far as Dorian was concerned, and when it was turned on him it was like the warmest summer day back in Tevinter. He didn’t need the layers or the blankets, or even the hot chocolate, when Cullen fixed his amber eyes and gentle nature on him. 

Of course he’d done the right thing after they’d finished and offered to do the cleanup. Partially it was because he really was thankful that Cullen had cooked and he wanted to show his appreciation, but mostly it was because Cullen tended to clean as he went along (unlike Dorian who always seemed to leave a sinkful of dishes in his wake) and it didn’t take very long to get everything clean and put away. A pan here, plates and silverware there, and the kitchen was more or less clean. It was early too, despite how dark it was outside, which meant they had all evening to just relax. That was a good thing.

Dorian was humming to himself, happy with that exact thought, when strong arms wound around his middle and soft lips pressed against the back of his neck. Cullen nuzzled in close, mouthed kisses at the nape of Dorian’s neck, and they both chuckled when it made Dorian shiver a bit. He half expected a thank you for the cleanup, as was Cullen’s way, but...no. More of those kisses that made the hair on the back of his neck stand up, and suddenly it was clear that Cullen had an idea about how to spend the rest of their night. Oh, how he did love it when Cullen got those kinds of ideas too.

“Leave the rest of it,” Cullen murmured into his ear, “it’ll be there in the morning.”

Those words hardly, if ever, left Cullen Rutherford’s mouth. The man was never one to leave dishes undone or a counter un-wiped. It was hardly a sexy thing to say, to leave the dishes in the sink until the morning, but to hear him say that with the little tug at Dorian’s middle...it made his blood run a little hotter. That was the state of things now, and he wouldn’t change it for the world. Dorian smiled, tried to chuckle a little amused-yet-sexy kind of chuckle, but he was already beyond trying to play coy. He wanted Cullen. He wanted him, and Cullen was already pulling him close, spinning him around, and then those soft lips were on his.

They had all night. Dorian knew that. Neither of them had to be up so early that they needed to be thinking of sleep so soon, yet they were tripping over each other’s and their own feet trying to get to the bedroom. Every breath was shared. There was no inhale or exhale without Cullen there to share it, which suited Dorian just fine. He could just breathe Cullen in, after all. It felt like the man was all he needed. He just needed his air and that wonderfully pale skin under his hands as they peeled off layers and let them fall where they may. It would be dishes in the sink and clothes on the floor come the morning, but neither of them cared.

Falling into bed together was always so sweet. Sometimes it was rough, sometimes gentle, sometimes fast, sometimes unhurried; there was never a time that didn’t make Dorian’s toes curl in pleasure, though. Cullen knew him so well, knew where to touch or kiss or scratch to make him arch his back and moan, and Dorian lived for it. He lived for the way Cullen gasped at first, then let out a low sound that was almost a growl when he liked something. He lived for the way they would push and pull, give and take, top and bottom, and every movement was like a choreographed dance. They just knew the way. They knew it so well that half the pillows and blankets ended up thrown on the floor by the time they finally collapsed together hours later. So now it was dishes in the sink, clothes on the floor, and a bed that would need to be completely remade come the morning, but neither of them cared.

Then, a shower. They always shared a shower. It was almost as intimate as their lovemaking was. All that warm water and steam relaxed and soothed the sore muscles they seemed to give each other, and there was something about the small and shared space behind the shower curtain. Cullen kissed him under the water until neither of them could breathe. It was almost cooler to share his space for all the steam in the air, and Dorian used that to his advantage as best he could. He licked and sucked at the water that beaded on Cullen’s skin, chased drops down his chest until he was on his knees and sucking Cullen’s cock until he was hard again. The water hardly drowned out the sound of his little cries and moans, which were mostly Dorian’s name, and by the time he finished and pulled Dorian to his feet to stroke him to his own completion...the water was cold. That made for a quick jump out of the shower to grab towels and clothes. Now it was dishes in the sink, clothes on the floor, a bed to be completely remade, and water all over the bathroom come the morning. Neither of them cared.

When they fell back into bed again, Dorian curled himself in against Cullen’s side. That second rush of adrenaline and lust had finally calmed and he happily nuzzled his nose into the other man’s neck. Those strong arms that wound around him earlier curled around his shoulders and for a brief moment Dorian wondered if either of them could tell where one of them ended and the other began for how tangled and close they were. He was happy. He was so, so happy. The weather outside didn’t matter. The darkness didn’t matter. This mattered. Having Cullen close mattered.

A yawn, then a soft hum, “We have to clean up tomorrow,” Cullen mumbled in his ear. His voice was drifty and soft like he was already on the way to sleep. Dorian loved that.

“Yeah?”

“Dishes...clothes...bathroom…” he was listing off all those things like he’d been keeping a tally. Dorian wasn’t surprised.

“There’s something else on the top of my to-do list tomorrow, though,” Dorian said, but there wasn’t a reply waiting. Predictably, yet adorably, Cullen was already breathing those snuffly-soft sleeping breaths in his ear. When he was worn out enough, the man could drift off at the drop of a hat. Ah well.

The next morning, when talk of that to-do list came up, Dorian only smirked. It could wait. Another round of soft and sleepy morning sex was more important, as was the breakfast that happened after, and Cullen pinning Dorian against their bedroom door after that. They had all day, just like they had all night, and it seemed like their to-do list was only going to get longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey it's been a hot minute since I wrote a thing. Also, you can always find me on tumblr! @sallyamongpoison


End file.
